Uncharted Destination
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Fang actually finds an island for the flock. And so follows a series of transitions as the gang gets used to island life. But trouble seems to find them in the most reclusive of places. FAXNESS. Chapter 3 up!
1. While You Were Sleeping

**Maximum Ride:** So, I've been thinking about letting someone else take over my book series. We're 6 kids (and one dog) on the run, and we really can't do much with the money. You wanna take it? --points to random person--  
**Me:** --looks around, confused-- Me?  
**Maximum Ride:** Yeah, sure. --shrugs-- You look like an average girl who doesn't have any wings and isn't on the run from Erasers.  
**Me:** OMG? SRLSY? I OWN IT NOW?  
**Maximum Ride:** Sure.  
**Me:** REALLY?!!!  
**Max Ride:** NO! --laughes evilly and pulls off mask to show Eraser Max (mark II)  
**Me:** --pouts--

--------

Disclaimer: So yeah. I don't own it.  
POINTS UP True story by the way.

A/N: This is my first Maximum Ride fanfiction EVER. Ok, I lied, I'm writing two at the same time, so it's my first and second. lol. Anyways, this takes place after MR 2. The flock heads over to a deserted island, but even in the most reclusive of places, they find trouble. TOTAL FAXNESS, because I believe Ari is Max's brother. Otherwise I'd ship Mari. lol, how weird of a name. I have strange passions.  
BTW, I lied about the true story thing. lol. ME? MEET MAXIMUM RIDE(well, Eraser Max)? How gullible are you? lolz again.

I'm not weird, really.

Anyways, just read it please.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! I LOVE REVIEWS, I WANNA MARRY 'EM. (as stated before, I have strange passions.)

--

_"Walk away from it. Let's find an island. Drop off the screen."_

I had trouble believing it was actually happening. Us, the flock, staying on an island for a few months. It almost felt like a vacation. I scoffed internally, as if we could ever be that normal.

I wanted to hug Fang for his come through with results. I didn't actually believe he'd look for an island for us to stay on. He wasn't exactly the tropical kind. The small secluded area was a few miles off of Florida, really small island wise, but of course big enough for all of us. Fang had it all planned out: when we needed food, we'd fly to a secluded beach about 30 minutes north (for us), with a big city only a few minutes walk away where we could by food and supplies without too much recognition.

"This is so cool!" The Gasman cried out as Fang and I set up some shelter in case of rain. The younger ones and Ig sat in the grass, watching the beach from a distance. Angel and Nudge were playing with hats they made out of some tall grass, and I wasn't sure whether to roll my eyes or laugh. It's not like we really _were_ on a vacation.

"Can we go play in the water Max?" Nudge asked excitedly, pulling off her grass hat.

I looked out worriedly to the sea. The waves didn't look too big, and the day was still young. I sighed. "Sure."

"Yay!" Angel cried out, as the 3 youngest ran out to the water.

"Ig?" I asked.

"What?" He realized what I was asking him. "Aw, come on. It's not like I can even see what's going on there."

"Please?" I asked, rustling the branches so Iggy could hear that Fang and I were setting up camp. Ig gave a sigh of frustration and got up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Wanted to get some alone time with me, huh?" Fang teased. I looked at him in surprise, my mind going blank for a moment.

"Um..." I shook my head. "I never got to thank you, did I," I said, my thoughts getting back on track.

"For what?"

"For this...for finding an island with all that stuff going on. And figuring everything out...and helping me out..." I babbled on a bit, realizing I had a lot to thank him for.

He gave a small smile, and then turned back to his work.

--

"And then, Angel sent a whole SWARM of fish our way, and there were these really pretty ones, they were blue and yellow, and they had cool fins, and Gazzy and I were chasing after them, and Angel called a DOLPHIN."

"Dolphin?" I asked. "I thought Angel could only speak to fish?" Wow. Did that sound weird or what?

"No, it was a dolphin." Gazzy grinned, roasting a marshmallow until it was black.

"Don't drop it in the fire," I warned Gaz, and he caught it on a paper plate right before it fell. Fang gave me a look that said, Stop-acting-so-motherish-and-let-them-learn. I rolled my eyes.

Angel sat with Total in her lap, stroking his dark fur. Total had been napping all day long. Sun + soft sand can do that to a dog. Total yawned and looked around.

"It's dark?" He remarked in confusion.

"It's been night for a while now," Ig replied.

Total yawned again. "What's there to eat?" He asked. Fang rolled his eyes and Nudge started up again.

"It's so pretty outside," Angel remarked, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I love watching the stars. We don't normally get to see them from the caves, and even when we were staying at Anne's house, they weren't as pretty as this. Are we gonna wake up earlier to see the sunrise!? I've always wanted to see it on a beach, I hear it's really pretty, and last time we were at the beach, we didn't stay that long, well, because of Max, but before that, we woke up after the sun was up..."

I tuned her out as I watched Gazzy feed some burned marshmallows to Total. I gave him a glare and he glanced up, a guilty look on his face. As my mind trailed off, I gazed off into the sky, thinking distantly about what was going to happen, how long we'd stay here...how I would save the world.

"Max?" Angel's voice caught my attention. "How long are we going to stay here?"

The question brought the attention of the whole flock.

"A while..." I truthfully answered. Ok, truth was, I wasn't sure we'd be here for long at all. My eyes fell to my arm quickly, thinking about the chip. When I lifted my eyes, I caught Fang's dark ones, giving me a knowing look. I quickly looked away as the focus went to Gazzy, who continued where Nudge left off.

--

I woke up with a sudden gasp, trying to remember where I was as my hands grasped sand. At some point in the night, I'd rolled off my blanket and into the cold sand. I heard a body shuffle and sit up, and I turned to my side, where Fang sat, looking at me curiously.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Fine." I muttered.

"This is what happens when you give your sleeping bag up to buy cookies." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned over, my back facing him.

"Go away..." I mumbled. I felt my blanket shift as he moved closer to me. He rolled me over, a serious look on his face now.

"What happened?" He asked.

I said nothing for a moment. Sitting up, I brushed my hair out of my face. I avoided his eyes, carefully minding my feet as I wiggled sand out from beneath my toes.

"Nothing...just..."

His intense stare sent shivers down my spine. I continued.

"I dreamed that you were all captured. Except me. And...I was chasing you. But I could never catch up." I glanced up into his dark eyes and helplessly got sucked in by them. Dang him and his smouldering eyes. I blinked, unable to tear my gaze away. It was as if some unbreakable connection was holding our gazes together. His eyes were soft and sympathetic to my words (an emotion not often showed by Fang). I'd never looked into Fang's eyes for so long: their dark color reminded me of chocolate...or coffee.

There was a sudden shuffling a few feet from us. Our connection was broken as Ig sat up and pulled his blanket off. He stood and meandered off to our designated bathroom spot, muttering something under his breath. I looked away quickly, staring off at the distant ocean. Did Fang and I just have a moment?

I turned back to Fang, opening my mouth, but before I could speak, he spoke. "Night Max," he softly said, his face dazed. I realized mine was probably the same, and we turned over, backs facing each other.

I had a lot to think about that night.

--

A/N: It was really short. I know. Well, it was short for me. I'll update soon, but I'm not sure how soon. R&R please, because I LOVE reviews. :D


	2. Mom Mode

**A/N:** _I'm so glad you guys liked it. I only got eleven reviews (how disappointing. ____), but I saw how many people read it (AND DIDN'T REVIEW!). Sorry, but when you belong to the Gilmore Girls and Harry Potter fandoms, you're used to a lot more reviews._

**Shout-out!**

**Myrah:** It makes me happy that you reviewed, because I know you're a good writer. I like your story _A Little Place Called Home_ (but haven't had the chance to review the sequel ALPCG). I should review it. :D Glad you like it!

On to the story!

**Uncharted Destination****- Chapter Two**

I woke up with sand in my face and something wet licking my cheeks. Coughing, I sat up and saw that Total was covered in sand and was attacking me with his tongue.

"Total!" I cried out, wiping my cheeks. He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Dogs.

Looking around, I saw that most everyone else was still asleep. The small campfire we'd set up the previous night sat burned out. It wasn't like we needed it much though; it was summer. Then I saw one of my flock was missing: Fang.

Blinking and wiping my face, I tried to not panic. He went for a walk…he went to get water or food…he had to go to the bathroom…

There was a rustling of bushes and Fang came out from the bathroom spot. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You look stressed," Fang said with a smirk as he walked over to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I'm concerned for your safety." I sarcastically bit back.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the blanket." He quipped.

"It doesn't help that you leave and say nothing…"

"I thought the whole point of being here for a while is so that you could relax," a smug grin formed on his face. I scowled, and opened my mouth to reply when Total spoke.

"Can you two stop flirting and wake everyone else up? I'm hungry." He said. Trotting over to Angel, he tried to lick his master awake, but she rolled over, tired from their late night of talking and eating sugar. I turned away and tried my hardest not to blush, but Fang chuckled from behind me, and I heard a snicker that let me know Iggy was awake.

I snapped into Mom-mode. "Alright everyone. Up and at 'em," I said, standing and walking to Ig, who rolled over and groaned.

"Five more minutes _Mom_," he sarcastically said, looking smug. I knew he'd been listening to the whole conversation, including Total's little remark. Scowling, I replied.

"You know Ig, the ocean's only a few feet away, and it'd be only too easy to get some water to pour on you." He frowned and sat up, rubbing sand from his face. The beach wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was nice, a beautiful, calming beach, and we could see our surroundings. Fang was already waking up Gazzy and Nudge, and Angel was awake, sitting up and playing with Total.

"Whoo hoo, swim time!" Gaz said, jumping up. I stopped him before he could fly up and cannonball into the water.

"Um, no," I tugged his arm and he frowned. "Breakfast time." I corrected.

"Good, I'm hungry…" Nudge said, rubbing her stomach.

"So am I, but I wanna swim," the Gasman whined. "Can we afterwards?"

"Wait an hour after you eat," the last thing I needed was for one of my kinda-sibling mutant winged-freak to die by drowning. Fang rolled his eyes at my mom voice, and with a satisfied look on his face, he bent down and mumbled something to Gazzy. Gaz's face lit up, and he passed it along to Iggy. I narrowed my eyes at Fang suspiciously, and he looked back at me with a smirk and bright eyes. I felt my insides melt, and I waited patiently with The Voice to respond with something annoying like it always did…but nothing happened.

_Thank god, I'm rid of it,_ I bitterly thought, returning to my duties to feed the rest of the awakening flock.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Nudge said with a smile as I handed her a bag of mini-donuts. "Except I don't think they have horses here. How would a horse live on an island? Besides, who would take care of them? There are wild horses though, but where do they live? Do ranchers go out to take care of them?" Nudge babbled for a moment, asking random questions out-loud, not even expecting an answer.

"Could I have the powdered ones?" Angel sweetly asked me. There were two bags left, chocolate and powdered. And I was already hoping for the powdered ones.

"Sorry sweetie, these are mine, but you can have the chocolate ones…" I trailed off as she made puppy eyes at me. I briefly wondered if she was trying to change my mind with her telepathy, and I shook it off, the thought scaring me.

"Ok," she said with a frown. She took the chocolate donuts and reluctantly began to eat them, a pout on her face. I sighed and turned away, sitting cross-legged and opening my powdered donuts. I felt eyes burning into my face and noticed that Fang was watching me, a serious look on his face. I turned and met his eyes briefly, then glanced away, trying not to blush.

After we ate, I headed to the bathroom, anxious about leaving the flock alone. But Fang was there to watch them, and I trusted him to take good care. And if he let them do something stupid, I'd strangle him, so it was a win-win situation.

I returned to find Angel and Nudge lying on the beach, wings fanned out. My heart sped up for a minute nervously before Nudge opened an eye and looked at me.

"Hi Max." She smiled at me.

"Hi…what are you doing?" I blinked at them, half wondering that, and half wondering where the boys were. Total was stretched out between the girls and yawned.

"Tanning." Angel replied for Nudge.

"Why?" Oh yeah, perfectly normal thing for them to be doing.

"Because it's what girls do on the beach." Nudge answered.

"Perfectly normal," Angel added, obviously having read my thoughts. I sent her a look that told her to stop reading people's thoughts without their permission.

"And what do boys do on the beach?" I asked, looking around for them.

"Kick sand at us," Nudge replied, making a scowl. "That's why we sent them to the jungle."

I sighed. Great. Now it's off on a search mission to find the missing three. "Kay guys, get up. We have to find the boys."

"Aww, but we're _tannnnnniiinnnngggg_," Total whined.

"Come on," Angel and Nudge got up slowly as I put my hands on my hips. I heard the two girls sigh.

"Why do you have to be such a mom. This is our vacation," Total muttered under his breath as we trotted over to the jungle of plants.

"Whoo hoo!" I heard a voice call in the distance. With my enhanced vision, I could see amazingly far, (as the rest of us can, not that Angel and Nudge were paying attention) to where the guys where darting in and out of the plants, zipping through the trees at a dangerous speed. I ran ahead, ready to strangle Fang. I took a running start and snapped my wings open, taking to the air carefully to avoid smacking into any trees.

"FANG!" I yelled as I saw him swinging on a vine past Gaz and they slapped high fives. He leaped into the air and landed too gracefully for someone who had leapt from 30 feet in the air. Gazzy shot into the air and through the trees, then came back down. I took in a deep breath and clenched my teeth. How could he let them just run around like that? What if they got hurt!?

"Hey," Fang replied as he coolly walked up to me, obviously ignoring my furious expression.

"What—are you doing?" I asked as I took an angry step toward him.

"Wandering." He responded.

"Hey Max, wanna see my Tarzan swing?" The Gasman asked from behind Fang.

"So, what if some Erasers appeared from nowhere and decided to attack you guys?"

"And the Erasers would come from, where?" He snarkily answered. I set my jaw again and he matched my movement, making me more mad.

Suddenly I jumped in the air, snapping my wings open as I flew straight up, crashing through the tops of some palm trees as I hit the open air. I took off as I heard Fang calling out at me, and I heard him come up behind me. I clenched my fists in anger, feeling tears sting my eyes, and I threw on the warp-speed, the tops of the trees disappearing fast beneath me. I started zooming over the open water, closing my eyes against the wind.

"Max…" a voice next to me and I jumped, startled to see Fang zooming along right next to me, somehow able to keep up.

"Wha-Fang—how are you?!" My eyes widened in surprise as he smirked.

"We share blood, remember?" He answered.

I slowed to a stop, and he slowed next to me. The sudden stop threw me back, and we both tumbled into the cold water.

"Gah!" I let out a cry as I hit the water with a splash. I swam to the surface and spit out a mouthful of the sea water, my teeth chattering.

"Maybe a gradual slow would be better next time…" Fang said, pushing back his wet hair. It flopped back into it's usual place over his eyes, splashing me with more water. I shivered and rubbed my arms. _Yes that would have been smarter,_ I internally cursed myself.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked. I looked away, rubbing my arms again.

"Nothing," I growled in annoyance, then caught his eyes.

_Oh great, the eyes!_ I realized I probably shouldn't have done that. He was giving me a look that made shivers run down my spine, shivers that had nothing to do with this cold water.

"Really? You're usually not the type to throw a fit over nothing." He replied. I let out a groan of frustration, clamping my hands together.

"What if something had happened to you?" I asked, trying to stop my chattering teeth.

"It wouldn't have."

"It could have." I repeated. He looked at me intently, then put a hand on my arm, warming my body immediately.

"Everything is going to be ok." He said in a serious tone, moving his hand to brush my dripping hair out of my face. I looked up at him and felt more shivers over my body, and I felt myself illogically trust him completely.

"O-o-okkk…" I nodded, my teeth still chattering.

"We should probably get back to the flock," he said after a few moments, and I broke out of my 'trance' my eyes darting away from him back to the island, looking tiny in the distance.

"Holy crap! You left them alone!" I yelled at him.

"Relax! Iggy's with them." He answered, not helping my angry situation.

"Iggy's _blind_." I hissed, and we flew out of the water and headed back to the island. He had a smug on his face the whole time.

* * *

A/N: Ok, it was short, yes, but I have cuts on my hand right now and it hurts to type, not to mention I thought it'd be better to end it there. I know ya'll probably wanted a kiss or something, and you have no idea the self-control I had to use not to randomly twist the plot so they'd both be like 'I love you!' and make out like crazy. giggles Anyways, review, because I love them and they keep me writing! XD 


	3. Moments in Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Maximum Ride. Haven't we gone over this already?!

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah. I took forever to update. But I'm back, and writing more stories! Woot!

So, I finished the whole thing (the chapter) in one day. I've gotten my muse back, whoo! I'm writing and updating more stories soon, so don't worry! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's not amazing, but it's got Fax. :) Now for some shout-outs!

Ivory Jennifer Ride: See, I finally updated! A few months later...but still! :D

Blackivy6: Glad the Fax isn't OOC! I hate those OOC stories...

Snowyashes: I so agree. :) Maybe I should just add a random plot twist...nah...

Brook Walsh: Haha, yeah. Ah, my hands are healed now, but what had happened was I broke a mug when I dropped it, and then slipped on the spilled water and fell on the broken pieces. I cut up my hands and finger. :( But they're better by now, haha.

V-ron: Yeahhh, I made Max a bit moody. I hope she's a little cheerier in this chapter, haha.

**Uncharted Destination- Chapter 3**

"Hey, there they are!" I could hear Angel's voice saying enthusiastically as we approached the island. A mixture of my anger and going warp speed had really drained me. I looked over at Fang in annoyance, and found he was still smirking. I had an annoying urge to stick out my tongue like a kid. We landed (not so gracefully) and rejoined the group, as they came up running to us.

"Why are you guys wet?" Nudge asked, looking us up and down.

"It's a long story." I let out a sigh of frustration. Geez.

"Apparently," Iggy sniggered, though he couldn't even see us. I rolled my eyes, which was pretty pointless to Ig. The flock was smirking at Fang and I; apparently, we were still flustered from our moment or something.

"Come on guys, show's over," I groaned, and they scattered, heading back to the beach. I followed behind, feeling myself on hyperalert. Fang walked up next to me, brushing against my arm.

"So." He asked.

"So, what?" I stayed looking at my feet, not wanting to catch his eyes. Why was I getting this feeling everytime I looked at him? I mentally sighed.

"So, are we ok? You're not going to freak out on me again like that?" He asked.

I paused. "Yeah."

He grinned. "Huh. Isn't it usually me who is the monosyballic one?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling a bit. "I would agree with that." I looked up at him again, and his smile brightened my day.

* * *

At some point, while lying on the beach, watching the flock in the water, I must have fallen asleep. I woke up suddenly, and it was dark. I sat up quickly, realizing someone had covered me with a blanket while I slept. The flock was sitting around the fire a few yards away, and Fang was sitting between us.

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty," he teased. I rubbed my face to try and wake myself up better. It had been a while since I had a sleep that good.

"Uh huh," I yawned. "What happened?" My words were a bit incoherent, but Fang understood anyways.

"You fell asleep. I told you all that stress would get to you." He smirked. He was sitting cross-legged with a package of chips in his lap. I eyed them hungrily. "Want one?"

I took a dorito and chewed on it while thinking. "So," I mumbled with my mouth full, and Fang laughed. I glared and swallowed, beginning again. "So...what are you doing here then?"

He gave a crooked smile. "Well someone has to watch over you, make sure you don't into trouble."

I punched his arm, rolling my eyes at him. The flock was talking and playing, and I couldn't help but smile. Finally, we could relax. We were away from danger. We were...almost safe.

Huh. I wondered how long that would last.

"I wonder how long we'll be able to stay here," Fang mused aloud. I was snapped out of my thoughts, a bit surprised at how Fang always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied, scooting closer to Fang to grab more chips. He snickered.

"Hungry?" He was half smiling. I felt my heart leap into my chest as I looked up, our faces only inches away. His breath was warm on my face, and I felt dazed and confused. Fang leaned closer, our faces an inch apart, closer, and then-

"Hey look! Max is up!" Gazzy's voice pierced through the sky. Fang and I flew apart like shrapnel (haha, flew, get the pun?), and I turned my head away, looking to the flock. They were waving us over, and I got up awkwardly, walking over to them. Fang followed behind a few steps, sitting as far from possible from me.

"You guys hungry?" Iggy asked, roasting a hot dog over the fire.

"Nah." Fang replied. I shook my head, lost in my thoughts. What just almost happened there?

* * *

The following morning, I woke up before anyone else. It was still a bit dark out, but the sun was rising above the water, and some rays of light were appearing. Nudge wanted to see this, I remembered.

"Nudge. Nudge," I shook her awake. She stirred and sat up quickly.

"What? What, are we being attacked?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes. My heart sank at her statement. How sad it was that an eleven-year-old who was suddenly awoken would ask that question first.

"No," I changed my tone. "Look." I pointed to the sunrise, and Nudge gasped in excitement. She rolled over and started grabbing at Iggy's arm, shaking it and telling him to wake up, then shaking Angel and Gazzy awake. I turned to see Fang stirring at all the noise and he opened his eyes, looking at me in surprise.

"Hey."

"Hey." I responded, smiling a bit.

"What's all the noise?" He sat up, propping himself on his elbows.

I nodded my head toward Nudge. "She wanted to see the sunrise."

"Shhhhhhhhh." Nudge hushed us, even going so far to cover Iggy's mouth with her hand when he tried to speak. Total opened his mouth and Nudge hushed him again. She looked to the ocean and smiled as the sun went up slowly. I met Fang's eyes, and he flashed me a grin; the sun seemed to get brighter. It felt like forever that we stared at each other.

"Aww, that was pretty." Nudge grinned as her and Angel chattered about what they were going to do for the day. Our gaze broke away in surprise, and I suddenly realized we had missed the whole thing. I looked down, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt. No one else seemed to notice though, thank god.

"Yeah." Fang glanced over at me, then looked away. "It was real nice."

* * *

A/N: So, finally finished that chapter! Again, no kiss, sorry. :) It was also kind of short. I'm hoping the next one will be longer. But hey, an update's an update. And I know it wasn't amazing. Max wasn't her usually snarky self, sorry. It'll be better next time, haha.


End file.
